Hermes & Stillettoes
by MSonya
Summary: Pure Rizzles sex, no plot...at all. Didn't fit in the currently story I'm writing!


_**A/N: KD Williamson (fellow Rizzles writer and friend) is to blame for this little piece of nasty! She keeps challenging me to write all sorts of crazy things! Just so everyone knows…I was sober when I wrote this but a little buzzed when I edited it so…well, it's KD's fault everyone. **_

Her shoulders hurt, muscles stiff and sore between the blades, not uncommon in her line of work. Performing back-to-back autopsies had her constantly hunched over but it wasn't the major reason she was so tense. Of course, it was Jane with her provocative, snarky texts all day long, causing Maura's imagination to run absolutely amok. Originally they had the day off with plans of shopping, perhaps a quick massage, followed by a positively indecent round of sex in front of the fireplace. Then the medical examiner had been called into work and Jane hadn't.

It was late, the sun descending below the city's skyline. Red brake lights dotted the darkening streets. Traffic was heavy. Sighing, she texted Jane to let her know. On edge, the low hum in her body increasing, Maura hooked a finger in her necklace, toying with it as she tried to get comfortable. When the car ahead of her moved up, she eased off the brake, causing the vehicle to creep forward.

They hadn't been lovers for long, a few months, enough time for Maura to realize she had finally met her sexual equal. _Occasionally, my better._ The thought caused a salient thrill between her legs. Her skin was so sensitized, every motion produced a tiny convulsion along her nerve endings. The more she thought, the tighter her desire wound. Jane had been quite the surprise. She always seemed so prudish and high strung, abysmal qualities in a bedroom. _I am so glad I was wrong._ Maura's lips curved in feminine satisfaction, thinking back to their first time together. For hours Jane had taken her to the brink, only to ease off, allowing enough petite orgasms to keep Maura precariously balanced between pleasure and pain. When Jane had finally, _dear God finally_, given her what all the ragged begging and downright filthy cursing hadn't, Maura had blacked out once the tremors subsided.

Maura looked at her watch, irritated with the slow passage of time. The memory of Jane's slender fingers rhythmically gliding in and out of her wet folds, the engorged lips hungrily swelling with each thrust sent muted grunts pushing past her clenched teeth. _Damnit!_ Her body was reliving the event against her wishes. Maura considered pulling over into a dark parking lot but clamped her thighs together instead which only made her wetter, achier.

The ride home took forty minutes.

Tired and frustrated she jabbed her key in the lock. When she walked through the threshold then closed the door behind her, she didn't bother looking around. Nothing was going to appease her but a stiff drink and her girlfriend's legs spread opened. She kicked off her shoes, set her purse down then rubbed the back of her neck. A sound, like someone clearing their throat, surprised Maura. She looked up and saw Jane, her crossed legs resting on the dining room table. Wearing nothing but black stilettoes and a smile. Maura's stomach dropped.

"How was your day?" Jane purred as Maura, stunned, managed to come closer. _Oh, god damnit!_

Other than a Hermes silk scarf draped around the brunettes neck, she was completely naked.

"Uneventful." Maura said, gaining back control of her senses with ruthless precision. A thrumming immediately took charge of her blood as it circulated swiftly through her, washing away the weariness, stirring up the heat even higher.

Jane inclined her head, her face the picture of nonchalance. Her fingers gripped the end of the scarf and slowly pulled it from her, holding it for the blonde's inspection.

"I bought this for you."

Careful not to touch, Maura retrieved the present, rubbing the material between her fingertips. Her green eyes darkened as she surveyed the long, shapely line of her lover's calf and thigh, the soft curve of her ass. They lingered on Jane's stomach and pert breasts, nipples hard. Each second that ticked by increased Maura's ache, the wetness pooling between her legs, making her inner thighs slick. A quiver spiked down her body, stiffening her resolve.

"Stand up." Maura said, her tone hard, her need becoming too much to contain. She felt violent as her control began to crumble.

Jane obeyed instantly, swinging her legs around and stood, facing the blonde. Maura, eyes glittering, softly took hold of Jane's chin and drew their faces close. Opening her mouth, her lower lip grazing Jane's, their eyes locked.

"Now fucking turn around."

Jane's pupils dilated, her breath expelled in one long, whimper but she did as Maura ordered, excited and a little scared. The scorching heat and firmness of Maura's hand between her shoulder blades, guiding her to bend over the table sent Jane's heartbeat into near cardiac arrest. Cold and hard, the table's surface flattened her breasts and stomach as Maura used the scarf to loosely tie her hands above her head. Jane's entire body trembled. She couldn't stop herself from widening her stance, wantonly spreading her legs. Maura stared at her lover's blossoming lips, red and glistening folds between those long legs. She took her nails and lightly raked them down the pliant skin of Jane's ass, stopping just short of dipping into liquid heat. Jane's body spasmed as she withheld a groan, the agonized sound reverberating in her chest.

Maura shook, the restraint she imposed upon herself wrestling with the naked desire coursing through her. Her body laid bare and vulnerable, the brunette's trust was implicit, her obvious arousal undeniable. Breaths were hard to come by for Maura, her chest heaving, the sweat beginning to glide down her back, between her breasts. Unable to stop herself, she shucked her skirt and panties then roughly shoved her pelvis against Jane's core, bending over her. As soon as Maura's body covered her own, Jane moaned, pushing back her hips. The slap of their wet skin, the creaking protest of the table's wooden legs as the blonde bucked into her, the guttural noises being expelled from their mouths, filled the room.

Maura's hands slid down from Jane's shoulders as she straightened. One curled around her hip, fingers digging into the forgiving flesh. The other hand snaked between their bodies and without so much as an exploratory flick, Maura plunged two fingers into Jane's soaking center. Reflexively, one of Jane's legs bent as she half-climbed on the table, her knee gaining purchase on the table' edge. Maura's fingers dove deeper, her hips flexing behind them, in synch.

There was so much wetness and Jane was moaning and begging and straining for more. Maura inserted another finger, twisting her wrist, filling the brunette, more forceful now, less controlled. Jane was propped on her elbows, arching her back, lifting her hips, completely undone. When Maura's other hand released her hip and the fingers found her clit, Jane's body seized.

They were fucking on the dining room table, its polished surface now dull with hand print smears and drying sweat. The sounds emitting from Maura were more feral now. All pretense of control was abandoned. She just could not stop. Jane's inner muscles pulled hard, sucking in her fingers. The scarf fell off, fluttering to the carpet. Low sobs came out of Jane as she tensed her body and pounded her fist against the table.

"_Oh god, Maura! Just…a little…harddddddeerrr!"_

Devoid of grace, lacking even a hint of gentleness, Maura rubbed Jane's clit, her frantic rhythm and hard pressure taking her lover over the edge.

Laying half on top of her, Maura softly kissed Jane's sweaty neck. "Love the scarf."


End file.
